Genie
'Genie '(지니) is a South Korean girl group formed by HJK Entertainment in 2016, the group consists of eight members, originally nine before Lyra left in 2017. They debuted on May 9, 2016 with the song "Love Cherry Motion" from their first mini-album "First Wish". History 2013-2015: Pre-debut On November 4, 2013, HJK Entertainment announced that they would debut a new girl group in 2014, the first female group to debut in the company since dia/mond in 2011. During the first half of 2014, the group was known under the pre-debut name "Midnight" and the HJK trainees Yewon, Yulim, Hyebin and Minah were confirmed to be a part of the group. The group's debut was then pushed to October 2014 which lead Minah to leave the company and was replaced by well-known trainee Sunyoung. Another trainee, rumoured to be Hime was also added to the group before their set debut but then it got pushed to February 2015 because of Sunyoung's health issues. In the January of 2015 Sunyoung dropped out from the group for health reasons and the group's debut was cancelled. 2015-2016: Formation, debut with First Wish and Odd Event In June 2015, Hwang Jinkyung announced at the 2nd HJK City Concert that a new girl group would debut in the following year. Teaser images released in December 2015 revealed that the group's name would be Genie and follow-up images released within three months revealed each member that would join the group. On May 10, 2016, Genie had officially debuted their extended play (EP) First Wish and title track "Love Cherry Motion". The track was described as a "cute, summertime pop song with elements of hip-hop" and it was produced by Hwang Jinkyung herself. The group held a live showcase on the same day were they performed the title track and two side tracks from the album. Genie's second EP and first comeback, Odd Event, was released on April 27, with its title track "Uncover". The track was described as a "modernistic, dreamy synthpop song with interesting vocals and a captive chorus". 2017: New Feeling, Freedom, Freedom Part. 02 and Lyra's departure On January 31, 2017 it was revealed that the fanclub name was Wish and the colours gold and turquoise would represent them and the group. This revelation was also followed by teasers for Genie's newest comeback and on February 12, the group released their third EP, New Feeling, and their cheery pop title song "Wee Woo". On August 1, HJK released a video teaser for the group's first album which was later revealed to be titled Freedom. By August 19, Genie had released the album with "TT" as it's title. The album garnered an extremely positive review from the general public and boosted the girl group's popularity highly. The album, was re-released on October 2 as Freedom Part .02, promoting "Sweet Crazy Love" as it's main track. Towards the end of "Sweet Crazy Love" promotions, member Lyra started to fall ill and while drowsy she was hit by a drunk driver one night on the way back to the dorms. She was hospitalised for several months, leaving her inactive from the group and on permanent hiatus until she decided to leave the group on December 30 stating that she "wishes the best for her fellow members and doesn't want to drag them down". 2018: I've Got Love On My Mind, ''First concert, ''To Reach You and Honey Genie were planned to release their special album dedicated to the fans, I've Got Love On My Mind, in December of 2017 but due to Lyra's accident and departure the release was kept on hold. It was finally released on January 23, 2018, and holds several members' writing and composing credits, including a special solo song sung by former member Lyra.To accompany the release of the special album Genie held their first concert, Genie's Land, on February 2nd, 3rd and 4th. On their second year anniversary Genie revealed they would being releasing their first single titled To Reach You. The single was released on May 14 and was promoted on various music shows for four weeks. Genie released their summer-themed album, Honey, on July 4 and promoted "Yum Yum" as its title track for three weeks and "You and Me Together" for one week. 2019: Second Wish Genie's second album was teased throughout April to May until it's announcement in June. Second Wish was released on June 21, with "Fever" as its title track. Members * Jangmi (장미) - Leader, Lead Vocalist, Lead Dancer * Bitna (빛나) - Lead Rapper, Vocalist, Visual * Hime (히메) - Main Dancer, Vocalist * Sera (세라) - Main Vocalist * Aejung (애정) - Main Vocalist, Sub Rapper * Yewon (예원) - Lead Vocalist * Siyeon (시연) - Main Rapper, Lead Dancer * Juliet (줄리엣) - Lead Dancer, Lead Rapper, Maknae Past members * Lyra (라이라) - Lead Vocalist Discography Studio albums * Freedom (2017) * Freedom Part. 02 (2017) * Second Wish (2019) Mini albums * First Wish (2016) * Odd Event (2016) * New Feeling (2017) * Honey (2018) Digital singles * To Reach You (2018) Special albums * I've Got Love On My Mind (2018) Trivia * The group originally had seven members (Jaehee, Meixing, Aera, Youngmi, Juliet, Nancy and an unnamed member) before its revamp. * The group's inspiration is various girl groups but mostly Loona and the Produce series concept songs. Category:Bands Category:Girl groups Category:Regular Universe